


Coaxed To Grow

by TheDoorMarked42



Series: Sam/Bucky : ABO Dynamics Stories [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Sam Wilson, Doctor Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut, Humans vs. Werewolves, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sam Wilson, Protective Bucky Barnes, Relationship Issues, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoorMarked42/pseuds/TheDoorMarked42
Summary: "It is by participating more in your relationship that you breathe life into it.” - Steve Maraboli





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistersPoeFinnDameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistersPoeFinnDameron/gifts).



> The idea for a story featuring an Omega Sam was requested by the lovely reader of my first story in this series that I dedicated this to! I hope you like this!
> 
> Also, the title is from a beautiful instrumental song that I love called Coaxed to Grow by The Luminous World Orchestra

"I love you so god help me if you die, I'm going to find your fucking ghost and scold you for getting into these fights again." Bucky thinks angrily to himself. Though, It's definitely not anger more than it is anxiety about all the blood Sam's losing.

 

All that's going through his mind is how his countless cuts or bruises never gets this bad. He's known Sam for 8 years. Sam has never needed to have anything attended to this long, or even at all because he always winded up healing before he even got here. Usually when he comes to Bucky's home, he just needs reassurance that he's fully healed so he usually calmly asks Bucky to check him. He asks so sweetly, but Bucky can see and smell the anxiety when Sam asks. Bucky doesn't question it or comment on it. He just did a simple check on him every time. As someone with anxiety He knows Sam's anxiety is hard on him too and Bucky isn't about to make him feel like he's being "scary" or "weird" for anything he's said or requested.

 

He'd give Sam that simple check and after, he'd give him his favorite thing to drink that he's loved ever since he first spotted it in Bucky's pantry : Peppermint Hot Chocolate. Then they'd talk a while about tiny, trivial things. Bucky finds that Sam is very guarded and doesn't talk much about personal things such as his past or what he does now more than he talks about things he loves do to and watch. Bucky doesn't mind of course. That's all about when Sam is ready.

 

They've been dating for the last two years.They love each other but they've been working through some unstable emotions between them in those two years. One reason for the emotional issues happens to be Bucky as an Alpha, and Sam as an Omega. A healthy relationship between the two tiers of werewolves usually consists of putting in a lot more attention, communication and trust into it for it to work.

 

Sam does show Bucky he's not as mistrusting of him than he is of most alphas and how much he loves Bucky's attention and Bucky thanks god for that. Bucky does show Sam that he doesn't have to fear him and keep his distance and treat him like a king at all times and Sam thanks god for that.

 

There's still that constant anxiety from Bucky that's always like "What if I hurt him?" and that constant anxiety from Sam that's always like "What if I can't trust him?" that they feel like always stands between them.

 

They don't say that though. Again, They don't talk about much. They enjoy each other's company and they might talk about mostly little things like how Sam's day has been and Sam asks about how Bucky's patients are doing, but they honestly can't say they talk much.

 

There's plenty of physical connection though. They frequently have the most beautiful love making sessions neither of them can imagine having with anyone else. As beautiful as that is, those constant comfortable silences they always share will wind up not being so comfortable over the years if they can't truly talk openly.

 

And If Bucky can't get this wound to heal, They'll never get the chance to be so much more than this mostly silent relationship between them. They'll never get a chance to fully learn about each other and Bucky will have to start the whole relationship process again. 

 

That's impossible for Bucky. There's no way in hell he's going to try to make having a relationship work with anyone else but Sam.

 

Bucky snaps the fuck out of his inner monologue and thoughts. He immediately scans Sam's body language. He's in pain and he's feeling weak, he's close to passing out from either stress or the intensity of the pain. Usually Bucky's sense of smell could pick up on exact conditions but his focus is too clouded right now.

 

Bucky takes a small breath and looks to the wound. Okay...Okay. It's almost clean. All he really has to do is be calm, tell Sam the good news and quickly get this thing patched up already so he can assess what he has to do next to help him.

 

                                                     --------------------------

 

"Ready? I'm gonna wipe through this wound again. I'm almost finished."

 

Sam is laying across Bucky's couch while Bucky is kneeling next to him.

 

The words Sam heard were barely audible to him right now with the ringing in his ears, but he did hear Bucky. He just kept up his deep breathing and nodded his head as much as he could in response. He just relaxed his muscles and braced himself for the sharp sting of the alcohol.

 

That sharp sting hit his skin again and he straight up whines, clawing the couch and squirming a little, trying his best to show he could take the pain. "This isn't exactly the most pleasurable thing I've felt, you know. How much longer until this is done?" Sam asks.

 

Bucky looks over the wound after that last wipe. It's done. "I'm actually all done cleaning now. Can you reach the gauze right there at that side table in front of you?" He hears Bucky ask him. Sam groans as he extends his arm and gets the gauze. Sam hands the gauze to Bucky and he takes it from him and covers up the wound.

 

"okay... anddd... that's it. I'm finished. How are you feeling?" Bucky asks, nervously awaiting the answer.

 

"Not as bad as I could feel, but I could be better. I don't know why i'm not healing." Sam wonders then takes a long pause before continuing. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for not listening to you again." Sam says timidly, then it gets quiet for a moment.

 

Bucky looks at him and sighs sadly. Reminding himself to not go off on him. "Look, though I'd prefer you'd actually stay out of trouble with alphas like I ask, I'm just glad you're alive. I would say you should get some rest, but with your healing not working right now, I need to observe you. As werewolves, wounds that don't at least start to heal within 30 minutes has a 10% chance to be poisonous for us within about 3-5 hours after the wound appears."

 

Sam sighs and slowly sits up on the couch. "Right. Well that's fine. I'll do whatever it takes. It would be way too uncomfortable to sleep anyway with how this is hurting my back." He says and groans painfully as he stands up and heads towards the kitchen with Bucky right behind him.

 

"You need some painkillers then?" Bucky guesses as he grabs one of the many bottles of a specialized painkiller for wolves he keeps sitting around the house right off the top of the refrigerator. As a doctor, Sam isn't the first omega...or as a matter of fact, first werewolf in general, that he's repeatedly having to see around his house when they come to him for help.

 

He was reaching behind him to grab the painkillers when a smell hit his nose. It was like smoke ashes mixed with this faint citrus scent. Bucky looks down at the bottle in his hand, sighs, and puts it back up on top of the refrigerator. The smell of infection is strong and Bucky finds himself having to hold back his instant panic response again and be strong for Sam.

 

"Yes please. This might sound weird but it feels like the pain is spreading." Sam replies. Bucky looks back up to the painkillers. If only it could be that simple like every other time. These won't do Sam any good right now.

 

"You actually won't be needing any of these."

 

"What? Why not?"

 

"I'll explain in a minute. Just come with me. Can you walk?"

 

"Um.. Yeah. A bit." Sam says and hops off of the kitchen stool and quickly limps behind Bucky. Sam can obviously tell that once again there's something wrong that Bucky won't tell him to avoid making him too worried. He knows Bucky has a huge soft spot for him and just has to protect him in every way, which right now especially, includes emotionally.

 

Sam is thankful for an alpha like Bucky who acts this way towards omegas. They definitely aren't all like him. Most are just extremely overprotective of them. Sam knows well how that's definitely not the same thing.

 

They get down the hall to Bucky's lab room and Bucky asks Sam to sit down in the chair across from his desk. Bucky goes behind the desk to the huge armoire that contains all his special organic ingredients he uses to make potions. He grabs a small jar of Rosewater, Ginger, Boswellia and some White Willow Bark.

 

Sam has knowledge of werewolf lore and he recognizes a few ingredients for their healing properties. He doesn't know exactly what Bucky is doing with all these things though. "Hey. You said you would explain...so um, what potion are you making?" Sam asks worriedly.

 

Before answering him, Bucky looks at Sam's face and sees all the worry in it and makes sure his tone is as calm as he can manage. "It's a potion that's going to stop your infection, sweetheart. It's also going to restore your healing ability too."

 

Sam fights against the nervous tremors flooding his body at the response. He stares at him with a look of confusion. "Infection? So I am infected like you thought?...Oh and another thing.. You couldn't have done this earlier? I mean-"

 

"Like I said Sam, I had to observe you earlier. I didn't tell you why though." Bucky interrupts, not taking his eyes off the mortle and pestle he's using to quickly crush and mix the ingredients. "When you first got here, remember when I asked you how long has it been since you had that wound on your back?"

 

"Yeah, I said it's been about 2 hours. Why?"

 

"Right. So now do you remember when I told you a few minutes ago how wounds that don't heal have a 10% chance to be poisonous for us within about 3-5 hours after the wound appears?" Bucky reminds Sam, finishing up the mixing and pushing the finished potion in the mortle and pestle across the table towards him.

 

Sam looks down at the mixture before him and groans. "Ah. So in that hour I've been here, we've established that i'm in that 10 percent huh?" He says and keeps eying the potion in front of him. "I...I don't have to eat this do I?"

 

Bucky smirks and comes around his desk to sit next to Sam. He picks up that mortle and pestle and starts stirring it a bit again. "No. But... I do have to make an incision down the palm of your hands and rub a bit of this in them."

 

Sam smirks back at him and takes a deep breath. "Fine. Is this something I can do myself though? You're a bit heavy-handed." He jokes.

 

"You're oddly full of jokes, you know. Anyways, There's more to the reason why I couldn't just give you the potion immediately." Bucky replies with an amused smirk, positioning both of Sam's hands in front of him and grabs a scalpel out of a small case he keeps in his lab jacket.

 

"What's that?" Sam wonders lowly, eyeing every single movement of that scalpel.

 

"I had to make sure your healing was definitely not functional. I think that in that hour it took me to properly clean your wound, we've established that." Bucky holds one of Sam's hands open firmly and makes the first incision.

 

"Why did you have to make sure?" Sam wonders while staring intently at the open wound now in his hand. It was strange, how his blood felt so cold.

 

"Because if I administered this potion to you and let's say that your healing was working, but just very slowly at the moment, which happens a lot, the potion would react badly to your blood cells, making your blood "sour" in a way. Which would just speed up the existing infection tremendously, killing you instantly."

 

Sam says nothing, just nods in understanding. That sounds fucking terrible. What if he's going to die when that potion hits him? He takes a breath and can hear his heart beating in his ears a little and he knows that Bucky can pick up on the increasing panic since it started. Sam can't barely think and he just wants Bucky to do something and do something now.

 

Bucky ignores the sense of fear he's picking up from Sam for a moment, just long enough so he can rub the potion directly into the incisions. Once he's done, his next objective is to bring Sam back to a calm state. He mentally hits himself because seriously? What the fuck was he thinking telling Sam something like that before he healed him? He's really got to work on his vocal filter.

 

He gently holds Sam's hands up towards his face so Sam can look at his own palms where the incisions are. "Sam? Hey, look. We're all done now. I put the potion into your palms. In about 15 seconds, the incisions and the wound on your back will disappear and you won't be in pain. Even better, you'll no longer be infected. Okay?"

 

Sam still doesn't respond, just stares with shaky breaths at his own palms, waiting. Then he feels slight muscle spasms and a bit of cool air when his wounds on his hands snap shut and the big one on his back closes slowly, the pain disappearing with it.

 

The wounds are closed, the pain is gone, his blood even feels warm again. Yet Sam is still scared out of his mind. He can't stop shaking and slightly whimpering. Bucky lets go of one of Sam's hands and kneels on one knee in front of him.  He places the other hand on his thigh and rubs it gently.

 

"It's okay Sam. I've helped you more times than I can count. Most times were emotional. Like if you needed to talk to someone who understands you. Other times were for things like some inner body pain and you needed some pain meds. It never escalated to something this serious, right?" Bucky says, giving him a warm smile.

 

"Yeah...Yeah." Sam agrees. He takes a deep breath and tries to refocus his thoughts. He starts with just staring into those eyes of his. Those kind deep blue eyes looking up at him.

 

Bucky just lets him stare. Doesn't pressure him to speak, doesn't ask him to do anything, just waits for him to be comfortable. Just continues the soft rubbing on his thigh, and the loving hold on his hand.

 

After a few moments when Bucky can sense that Sam has calmed down, he stands up. He cups his hand right under Sam's chin. "Guess what Sam?"

 

"What?"

 

"That's exactly what was supposed to happen. If you had little concern about the fact that you were a bit close to death, that your healing wasn't working, and you even needed this potion in the first place, I'd be concerned about that."

 

"So I'm not overthinking all of this?" Sam asks, getting a bit teary eyed. He knows Bucky said it was okay but he can't help but feel a little embarrassed that he was like that in front of him...again. He always feels like he wants to show him that he's not like all other omegas, that he can be the strongest omega he knows. That he could be as strong as any of Bucky's other alpha friends...yet he feels as though he just can't.

 

Every time. Every single time he's here for something. He breaks down. He gets emotional.

 

"Nope. You were just right about all this. How do you feel right now?" Bucky responds. Though he already knows the answer. He's picking up another emotional aura from Sam. Feelings of weakness. Incompetence. It breaks Bucky's heart because he knows that's the farthest from the truth. Sam is the strongest omega he knows, hands down. If they could only just talk much more than they do...

 

Sam may be an omega. Like mostly all omegas, he's a sweetheart. He's very defensive of himself and others he cares about. He acts like he's a bit sassy but truly he's shy, sensitive, a giver, and a caretaker. Bucky loves that so much about all omegas, but he really loves all these things specifically about Sam.

 

"I feel... tired? Im staying here again. I don't want to go home." Sam responds. Sam knows that Bucky can tell that's not what he's feeling, but he also knows he won't make him explain what he doesn't want to explain.

 

Sam definitely isn't tired. He's feeling awfully vulnerable and clingy right now and all he wants is for Bucky to keep talking to him, touching him lovingly, and praising him. He can't really bring himself to say it, though.

 

"Of course you can." he says. He pets Sam's head and kisses him on the forehead. As Sam stands up he turns to walk to the door, what Bucky wasn't prepared for was Sam softly grabbing his hand as they walked. Bucky didn't react though besides a bit of a blush and a small smile. They just kept walking until they got to the room.

 

                                          -------------------------------------------

 

No one else that has needed Bucky's services as a doctor uses this room besides Sam. He's met many other wolves either personally or as patients, but there was just something about Sam.

 

The fact is, Bucky just couldn't get close to the others. He's met many of his kind with amazing personalities but he couldn't get close enough to them. Some he's only seen and got to know once, and others, especially alphas, have entire packs to attend to or just families of their own.

 

He can't say it's all because of how stand-offish they act most times. It's on him too that he barely gets to know too many patients. Once he senses the emotional aura they give off he can literally feel and smell how how much he doesn't want to be that close with them. It was so different with only a few people.

 

those few people give off "sweet and lovable" emotional auras that made him smile and be his true friendly self every time he's around them. Out of those people, the one that continued making his senses become overtaken with this euphoric feeling before and after he leaves, is Sam.

 

Bucky has learned a lot of stories about the patients he has met. However, no matter how close he got to Sam for the 6 years he knew him and the 2 years he dated him, he can't recall ever getting Sam's story from him. He'd love to know what his past was like, what he does when he's not here, anything. 

 

                                          -------------------------------------------

 

Instead of letting go of Bucky's hand when Bucky opens the door to the room, Sam just pulls Bucky right inside with him. Sam remembers when they got to the door that he had something in the room for Bucky that he put away for about a week but has forgotten to give him. Sam pulls him straight over to his dresser and opens a few drawers until he finds the little black box he's looking for.

 

He finds it. Once he actually lets Bucky's hand go he turns around to find the look of both awe and confusion on his face. Bucky tucks his hair behind his ear and gives an awkward smile to Sam and looks down at the box. "What is this?" is obviously the unspoken question on his face.

 

Sam gives a beautiful smile back to him and holds the box firmly in both hands. He takes a deep breath and right before he's about to speak, Bucky speaks up. "You're not gonna ask me to marry you are you? Well that's a huge box for a ring." Bucky jokes.

 

Sam lets out a little laugh and couldn't help but hug him. When Sam does wind up backing up from Bucky and resuming his position standing in front of him firmly holding the box, Sam takes a deep breath again and responds. "No, you ass. Wow you really know how to ruin a moment don't you?" Bucky laughs a little himself at that and shrugs.

 

"Alright, Alright. I'm sorry. What do you have for me sweetheart?" 

 

Sam opens the box. Inside there's a black leather strap charm bracelet with little glass charms. Bucky gasps and gently lifts the bracelet out of the box. Sam reads the expression on his face. He sees shock, happiness, and gratefulness.

 

Everything that Sam felt the first night he was here and asked to stay. He didn't want to go home after Bucky's assessments and treatments because he was running from some dangerous alphas and he was just so damn scared to encounter them. Bucky just let him stay. Didn't even protest. Just got the spare room ready.

 

It's so perfect that Bucky feels everything right now that he felt before. He deserves that and so much more.

 

Bucky makes eye contact with Sam and is just lost for words. Sam decides to be the one to break the silence. Sam hesitantly takes the bracelet out of Bucky's hand. "Um... I can put it on you, if you want?" he suggests timidly. Bucky doesn't say anything, just holds his wrist out.

 

Sam makes quick work of wrapping the bracelet around Bucky's wrist. "It.. It fits perfectly on you. I mean, it looks like it does. It's not too tight right?" Sam asks nervously.

 

Bucky boops Sam on the nose and looks at him like he's the most precious person in the world. Which to Bucky, he sure is and has been for the longest time. "It's perfect. Just like you said. I love this so much Sam you have no idea."

 

Sam's heart absolutely melts at hearing the sound of him sniffling and watching him wipe his eyes. Sam winces but at the same time, folds his hands together and just watches Bucky smile as he looks at all the charms. His bright blue eyes all shiny from his tears. Sam can't help but think of how he's never seen him get this emotional. It's so new to him but it's so beautiful.

 

Bucky closes his eyes and exhales a breath he forgot he was holding. He reopens them and steps a little closer to Sam. He begins to individually hold each charm in his fingers. Bucky can't help but notice two symbols that are slightly bigger than the others and are on the same charm hoop together : The greek alpha and omega letters.

 

"I thought the letters would be a nice touch. I was just thinking about how I love being.. uh.. close to you? Also It's just.. like uh.. my way of saying thank you for how sweet you are to omegas. I'm sure you're aware how we get treated by a lot of the more aggressive alphas."

 

Bucky nods. "Yeah. Of course Sam. That was um... a part of who I was many years ago. I was out of my mind. When you discover your an alpha, you can seriously feel the power. You slowly start getting more and more obsessed with the thought of your power. The fact you can make any other wolves, especially omegas, fear you...it consumes a lot of alphas. I've seen how it consumed my closest friends who I'm actually not friends with anymore."

 

Sam looks at Bucky curiously. Is this... something personal? Does Bucky want to talk? Sam almost wants to laugh with the fact that something so simple as opening up about the past just feels so weird with them.

 

Sam gets a curious feeling through him and pulls Bucky by the wrists to the bed and they sit down on it. He speaks to Bucky just as anxiously as he feels. If Bucky is trying to finally open up, he should take this kind of thing slow.

 

"Bucky? Do you have a story you've always wanted to tell me about you, but you were afraid to tell me? I feel like what you said there...has a story. I can tell that has a story that really made a difference in your life and... It's one I'd love to hear. I can tell things were always weird with us about talking, but If you tell me this, I'll tell you something you should hear."

 

                                              ------------------------------------------

Bucky couldn't have been imagining what Sam just said right? What is this? Some cheesy romance drama fantasy he's having in a dream where the two people find out they both wanted the same thing all along or something like that? It has to be. What the hell are the odds that's all this time, Sam has been wanting to open up more like Bucky wanted to?

 

Bucky's going to have to let this soak in for a moment. What the hell.... How-

 

"Everything okay? You're not talking." Sam asks, rubbing his eye. Bucky looks down at his bracelet and looks at Sam just a little longer before he starts.

 

"I'm fine. So, you honestly want me to talk about something like that? Something personal? I mean uh, this might sound stupid but, I have to say that I didn't expect that." Bucky finally admits.

 

Sam nods in agreement. "This might sound even more stupid, but I didn't either." he says. They both wind up laughing a bit at that. Sam sighs and continues. "Seriously though, how did we know each other for 6 years and date for two whole years and managed not to barely open up about each other?"

 

"No idea. I guess we're stubborn?" Bucky jokes with a smirk.

 

Sam smirks back. "I can agree with that." he responds. They decide not to go too deep into it right now. This is the longest they've talked about personal things in a while already. No need to ruin it with some self diagnosing couples therapy stuff.

 

"So uh, do you still want to tell me the story? Or was this too much already? I understand if-"

 

"Of course I want to tell you the story Sam. Listen though, this is a dark part of my past that I never wanted to relive or hear about ever again. Please don't tell anyone this story or bring it up, okay?"

 

"You have my word." Sam replies putting his hand up like he's swearing on the bible in a court room.

 

Alright well, one day me and some alphas got together like we usually do. That day I started to change myself wasn't like every other day we went around starting trouble with omegas or humans. Things such as breaking into places and stealing or--"

 

Sam leans in on this part. Because breaking and entering? Bucky? Seriously? "Wait. Broke in? You used to break into places and pillage?"

 

"Yeah. Listen I know that's terrible and you have every right to judge me and hate me for--"

 

"Bucky. It's not that. I got to know the person that you are now and honestly? That's what matters. Okay? Now go on. What happened?"

 

Bucky smirks appreciatively. He's so glad Sam feels that way. He continues.

 

"We were one of those groups of alphas that just couldn't stand the humans acting like they could seriously tell our kind to leave them, tell us where we can live, or tell us anything that didn't end in praise of our superiority."

 

"I've heard of those groups! There's about 4 left running around. There was 5 but I heard that one group died in a horrible fire trap. Anyways... is it just certain groups of you guys that have or had a huge problem with this? Others are okay with it?"

 

"Oh no trust me.. every werewolf has a problem with this, but some just dealt with it by staying away from humans at all costs and threatening the lives of the ones that dared to come around places that were occupied by us. Like I said though, There are groups of us that dealt with the oppression of our kind In more aggressive ways."

 

Sam nods in understanding. He definitely gets the anger that made Bucky and the group of people he was with act like this. Especially if he was rioting and doing whatever he had to for people he cares about to send a message. He listens as Bucky continues.

 

"So this night, We got to a warehouse of a man named Marvin Ayers. Him and his warehouse was a target because his place is where literally all that city's luxury items comes from."

 

"So let me guess, this place you guys were going to is like a huge suburb kind of town? Full of rich people?" Sam wonders.

 

Bucky raises his eyebrows. Damn, he seems to know a lot about how these vengeful alpha groups work. "Exactly. Not only is it because he's rich though. He was one of the first few people who signed the nationwide petition to get our kind to be separate from humans. He even helped pay for the weaponry designed to scare us away from them. Even before that happened he made it clear how he wanted our extinction. He straight up hated us. Couldn't wait for us to leave."

 

Sam frowns his face at this. Even after all this time he still can't believe the hatred the humans displayed. All because of some creatures they just didn't understand. "I wish I could've been there to rip his throat out." he snarls angrily.

 

Bucky snaps his head up and looks to him. "Sam I know it's bad but please, don't say that. I told you my past behavior was unruly and violent. I'm done letting power and vengeance consume me and you should never let it start doing so."

 

Sam sighs and his features are overtaken with a saddened look. He repositions himself to sit right next to Bucky again and leans his head on his shoulder. "It's just so terrible how so many people like him can be like that to us." Sam links his arm with Bucky's. "Okay. What else happened?"

 

"It's alright Sam. I got immediately angry once I found out what happened to us also. It's okay to be angry, especially when you're faced with injustices. Just don't get involved with anything dangerous like I did." Bucky assures with a smirk.

 

"Don't worry, you know I get beat up enough in fights. Hell I almost died tonight. The whole gang thing isn't me. So what happened next?"

 

"So of course we get caught, put in some painful ass silver handcuffs and they have us lined up on our knees right in the middle of the warehouse. Not saying anything we can properly answer, just kicking us around a bit and telling us about how much trouble we were in."

 

They were caught by Marvin Ayers of course. The smug son of a bitch. He can remember it like it was yesterday. People like him make Bucky and the other Alphas with him wish he couldn't easily detect personalities in people and smell the emotions.

 

He can just see that he had a huge superiority complex. He smelled like anger and aggression. His guards? Well this was interesting. 4 smelled aroused and 4 were scared out of their minds looking at the 7 alphas in front of them.

 

They were trying way too hard to look intimidating but they were failing. Bucky wishes humans can see how obvious they look trying to fake body language. They'd all laugh at these people if they had the upper hand at the time.

 

"Then, while they were kicking us, hitting us, spitting on us... Marvin was going to deliver one final blow to my face with his stupid brass knuckles and that's when I heard the shots. Nine gunshots for all 9 of the people keeping us tied down. The man took them all out faster than I've ever seen anyone do it."

 

                                                     --------------------------------------

 

_Only one person Bucky's ever seen could take out nine men that fast. He jumped down from the rafters of the warehouse and landed perfectly with a loud echoing thud a few feet away from them. He comes behind them and with gloved hands rips them all out of their silver cuffs with little effort. As they all flex their wrists in pain and stand up, There was a long pause of silence as he just glared in disappointment at the lesser alphas in front of him._

 

_Bucky, as the anointed leader of this group, feels he should speak up. He does so carefully. The last thing he wants to do is anger the Head Alpha of his region. "Y-Your highness...how did you find-"_

 

_"How did I find you, you ask? I did not find you, I followed you. Your misdeeds have been talked about greatly throughout the werewolf occupied spaces. Some of our kind even call you heroes for the vengeful acts you bring upon certain humans. However, since you know who I am, you know I disapprove of using our power against them unless provoked to do so."_

 

_Steve, who is one of the other alphas standing right next to Bucky, tries to defend. "Please T'Challa... your highness... we know of your rules but something has to be done. We have been provoked. We were provoked when we were violently forced to be separate from them. We have to keep reminding them who has the real power."_

 

_T'Challa gets right in his face and points his finger at him. Bucky nervously sighs. Steve should have just shut the hell up. He winces at the sharp tone as T'Challa scolds him. "Stop under estimating them! They could torture you and get information out of you, kill you, and then kill us all! If you all think separating was enough for them and that you can just go around angering them more then you all deserve to die by their hands!" he says._

 

_Steve doesn't even respond. Bucky doesn't blame him. T'Challa then addresses Bucky as he keeps speaking in a much calmer tone though you can still hear the anger. "You. A Healer Alpha. You are the leader....I'm picking up that aura from you. As an Alpha with so much potential to harness that ability to help heal and grow our kind instead of being a part of one of the groups that could potentially endanger us, I'm most disappointed in you."_

 

_"Yes sir." Bucky responds quietly and respectfully. There isn't much he could say. He for sure knows he doesn't want to be like Steve and say out loud how he doesn't feel wrong about the group he's in. He's been blinded by rage for what the humans have done and he just can't abide by such laid back rules._

 

_Bucky does respect his opinion however. T'challa's way of thinking is a good thought but Bucky agrees with his way more. Fear is what gets to humans. Fear was what made the humans want them all out in the first place. He knows fear works._

 

                                          -------------------------------------------

 

Bucky pauses his story after telling Sam about what T'Challa said to him to say how he wished that the first time meeting his head alpha was much different than how it happened, but how back then he just wasn't ashamed of what he was doing.

 

Sam giggles a little and slowly reaches out and holds one of  Bucky's hands in both of his. "I know when you meet one of your heroes you want everything to be perfect. Its okay that it wasn't perfect back then though because he definitely made you into a perfect man." Sam says with a smile, rolling the charms on the bracelet around in his hands while he's still holding on to him.

 

"You're so precious, Sam. Thank you, seriously." Bucky responds. Sam's skin is now more delicate and soft then usual as he holds Bucky's hand. He detects the change in Sam's body and mood and he can feel himself heating a little with goosebumps rising, and his body tensing, (that's such a good sign that means growth between them) but he puts the feeling off. He can't let anything distract from his goal of hearing Sam's story after he's done explaining what Sam wants to know.

 

                                              -----------------------------------------

 

Sam is really heating up inside and he can feel his skin doing that thing where it makes itself feel softer (or "more comfortable to touch" as some of the disgusting alphas described it to him) when he holds Bucky's hands. His body becomes a bit tense as he's suddenly in a more chipper state, which doesn't fit the mood of the story Bucky is telling, but Bucky definitely doesn't mind. As a matter of fact Bucky is smiling right back at him.

 

"So, how did T'Challa wind up changing you? I feel like you were just about to tell me before things got quiet there for a minute." Sam asks breaking that familiar comfortable silence they both forgot was even happening.

 

                                             --------------------------------------

When an Alpha is aroused, their skin does the opposite of what an omega's does. It gets firmer. Stronger in a way. Their bodies get hotter like omegas though. Bucky's natural born extensive knowledge of the werewolf anatomy lets him know this isn't them in heat right now. It's them reacting to bonding.

 

Enhanced senses for werewolves don't just end in things like literally smelling fear, or knowing when someone is about to betray you. For werewolves, the body can react to things such as getting more and more comfortable with each other, especially between Alphas and Omegas.

 

It's not always like this though. It's doesn't always feel this intimate. Most times it can just feel like a simple calming wave of relief coming over a person because of the fact that they feel as close as they can be emotionally to another wolf they trust. Like a "Soul Bond" or...something. Bucky still doesn't have a term for it and neither does the werewolf lore.

 

It could be simple like that, but not for Bucky and Sam. Bucky and Sam have it a bit deeper than that. Especially since they've barely talked. As they keep talking, these feelings will just get deeper. They're both so ready for it. They've never both opened up like this before.

 

Bucky responds to Sam's question. "He made me and the other alphas an offer that I couldn't refuse."

 

Sam raises his eyebrows and scoots over even closer to Bucky. "And that offer was?...."

 

                                              ------------------------------------------

 

_T'Challa sighs and makes an offer. "Now you all listen to me and you listen good. I will only offer you this once. You cannot contact me and ask if the offer still stands. The answer will be no. You can turn away from this way of life you've chosen. You can stop letting power and vengeance consume you and make you the monsters that humans fear and I will help you with such a task."_

 

_Bucky doesn't look at the others faces to see their reactions on the topic but, he seriously considers this. He's dedicated time to revenge and he's always believed it was right. Like he thought just a few minutes ago, he respects T'Challa's beliefs on werewolf behavior as another plausible way to think, but never bothered to want to try it._

 

_He wants to inquire a little more about his offer. Bucky clears his throat and speaks up quietly. "Sir? What exactly would you do if we were all to say yes to your help? How would you change us?" he asks. Again, he doesn't look to see how the other alphas are looking at him but he can sense they're giving disapproving looks._

 

_T'Challa walks to Bucky and stands in front of him. He gives Bucky a sincere and loving look right into his eyes as he answers.  "I would teach you methods of dealing with that inner rage that you have as an alpha. I would teach you better fighting skills so you could better defend yourself and not get into situations like this. You'd also learn the worth of betas and omegas and why you should love and protect them and not control them, or make them fear you."_

 

_Bucky was nodding and agreeing with what he was hearing until that last part. Betas? sure. Maybe. Omegas? Not much worth from them besides having the children and being servants to Alphas.  They're way too soft and kindhearted to do much of anything for themselves and constantly need protection. They're amazing as hell for sex of course too but besides that, they just aren't Bucky's kind of people he'd respect._

 

_"I see the look on all of your faces. Don't be so quick to disagree with this. I can promise you that with my methods you'd see the error of all your ways. You will be a stronger kind of alpha. You could match my mind and strength if you follow what I teach you the exact way I teach it. Choose."_

 

_Bucky thinks hard on this. Is there a way to be a stronger alpha? Match the mind and strength of a Head Alpha? It sounds tempting. At the same time though.. those principles.. those rules.. could he really see himself growing to agree with them truly? Well maybe he'd find out._

 

_He could at least try T'Challa's way for a while. Just to see how it works, but he strongly feels like it won't change him a bit. He's always been very firm in his beliefs and it'll take more than whatever T'Challa plans on teaching to make him think differently. He's not a child. He's a grown Alpha adult with his own mind and he doesn't need teaching from nobody. Not even the head alpha he just met but has admired for years._

 

_Still though... he likes gaining new info. He could try it. He'll humor T'Challa for a while then get back out there and keep doing what he knows is right._

 

_His friends however, must not like to be challenged. All of them besides Bucky positions themselves in a semi-threatening stance. T'Challa immediately positioned himself into a slightly defensive stance because he could sense the negativity. "You all oppose this, then?"_

 

_Another one or the alphas named Matt, or as this group calls him, "Daredevil", boldly speaks for everyone in a tone that has everyone looking at him like he's crazy. "We oppose being held back by your ways. We don't want to be told what we should be. We're alphas for a reason and we can and will handle ourselves."_

 

_T'Challa sighs deeply. He wishes this conversation wasn't going this way. Every alpha he's seen with this kind of attitude winds up dead. He's not going to beg them. If they don't want to change, he can't make them. "You're right. I'm not commanding you to do this, I simply asked. A part of being a good head alpha is recognizing and respecting another alpha's right to guide themselves. Even if it gets them killed." He says, speaking the last part passive aggressively._

 

_Bucky looks to them then looks to T'Challa. They make eye contact and Bucky takes a deep breath before he makes what's definitely one of the hardest decisions he's ever made. He figures he could either regret this, or grow from this. Either way, it's an experience._

 

_"Guys. Don't start an argument. If you don't agree with our head alpha, then please leave." He mumbles, his tone still sounding like he's definitely unsure of himself still._

 

_T'Challa almost audibly gasps. he's so jubilated that Bucky has made such a decision. He was almost sure he'd lose them all. When he followed them, He wanted to at least save one person from themselves today and he's doing just that. That's good enough for him, he thinks._

 

_Or is he? T'Challa just has to confirm. He tries not to let how excited he is show in his words. "So you want to be taught, then?"_

 

_Bucky takes yet another deep breath. Officially making this decision seriously gives him major anxiety for some reason. "Yes." He says and just leaves it there. He looks to his friends expecting some of the most unnerving expressions of betrayal he's ever seen. That actually wasn't the case._

 

_Shockingly, they just gave him saddened looks of respect for his decision. That's good enough for Bucky. As a matter of fact, he is so happy about this he could cry. Before he does though, Steve comes over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I can feel exactly what you're thinking. Don't worry. Though we don't get it, we can all understand the decision to want to try and go down a different path you've never traveled, you know? If you could still respect our path, we can respect yours."_

 

_Bucky nods. "Of course. Just... stay in touch alright?" He looks over Steve's shoulder. "All of you." he adds. They smirk in agreement._

 

_Matt smiles, steps forward and shakes Bucky's hand. "We're going to miss you."_

 

_Bucky smiles back. "Thank you Matt. It's not goodbye forever, but yeah, I'll miss you all too. Don't get yourselves killed." They all share a small laugh at that, but there's nothing funny about it._

 

_After Matt says goodbye to Bucky, he walks over to T'Challa with a regretful, humbled look in his eyes. "Your highness...I apologize if I disrespected you with my words earlier. Although I did mean them, I didn't want to sound so angered. I didn't want to sound like I hated you or anything like that."_

 

_Steve walks up next to Matt and says he feels the same way. T'Challa looks them in their eyes sincerely as he speaks. "Apology accepted of course. I apologize myself if I was acting forcefully. Bucky will be over my place for his training. Feel free to visit him. You know where my estate is." T'Challa smirks as he gives a strong hug to them both. All he could think now was what they were going to get into next and who was going to help them. He can't follow them around forever._

 

_Steve and Matt bow their heads in respect to him and agree to do just that. A few moments later, Bucky is standing over next to T'Challa as he watched his friends walk out of the warehouse._

 

_They were all dead about 2 months later. Bucky didn't find out until 8 months after it happened. Brutally murdered by the fire traps laid by the targeted humans who knew they were coming._

 

_Once Bucky got through the deepest stages of his emotional pain and guilt, he promised himself he'd study and train harder under T'Challa's guidance to become the alpha his entire species needs. A true leader. Someone like his head alpha who could do anything with his abilities to grow and heal his kind, and never put them in danger._

 

                                                     -------------------------------------

 

Sam just gives him a long stare of shock for a moment. He can almost feel Bucky's heartbreak and thinks after a moment that he should say something. Anything. "The ones that were in the fire trap.. we're your friends? I'm...I'm sorry you had to lose them that way. I don't know what to say. I mean... when it first happened, I wish I was there to like... I don't know.. hold you or comfort you in whatever way. I would have just been by your side for like every fucking thing you know? No one should never have to go through that right? Especially not you-"

 

Bucky cuts him off with a small kiss on the lips. Nothing to overly passionate...yet. Just a small, slow peck on the lips. Sam gets all flustered and giggly and turns away with his hands on his face. Bucky just watches him laugh with a pleased look on his face.

 

Even after a few moments, Sam is still slightly giggling behind his hands and Bucky loves it. Still with an amused look, Bucky talks to him. "Now don't you worry about me, gorgeous. I've been moved on to the acceptance stage since then. That was many years ago. How about you? What story have you wanted to tell me?"

 

Sam finally takes his hands off his face and he's calmed his giggling enough to speak. "O-Okay then. I'll talk, I'll talk." He smushes Bucky's face with one hand and points in his face with the other. "Just no more surprises!"

 

"Okay, Okay... I won't surprise you anymore, I promise." Bucky mumbles happily with a wink.

 

Only when Bucky promises does Sam let his face go. He laughs as Bucky flexes his jaw. "Right....So, what do you want to know?"

 

"I had some things in mind, but honestly... Anything you want to tell me."

 

Sam thinks for a moment. As much as he loves him, He doesn't want to spill everything important...yet. He decides to tell him about the most important part of his life. "Well, Bucky.... I have a family. I think could tell you about them."

 

A family? Oh god... A family? Is that why Sam never wanted to consider moving in? What kind of Family? So Bucky isn't the only one? Does Sam live with a husband or wife and his own kids? Or like his biological family? Please don't let him be anywhere near an alpha nest or god forbid live in one or holy shit-  

 

"Sounds good to me Sam. I'm listening. Go ahead." Bucky responds with a blankish expression. He's setting up for...well he doesn't know what kind of emotion he might feel at the end of this story.

 

He listens as Sam tells about the 4 most important people in his life and a bit about that life.

 

                                                 ------------------------------------

 

_Many years ago before Sam met Bucky, Sam was sitting in one of the alleyways of a busy marketplace. He had no one to live with, no one to take care of or someone to take care of him, or no one to turn to. So like any other night, he just watched the crowds move quickly throughout the streets._

 

_He already ate what he could get for today, so he was just waiting until everything died down so he could take his "midnight stroll". Sam is a person who truly loves nature and loves taking his mind off his current situation or really anything by taking a walk through the woods. It gives him a chance to brush up a little on his wilderness skills too._

 

_little did he know things were about to be different tonight. There was a group who came along. They didn't come from the crowd, they came from behind him in that alley. When someone tapped him on the shoulder, He immediately tensed up and was prepared to turn around and deck someone right in the eye if they wanted to grab him._

 

_He could have sworn it was some alphas there to snatch him up and take him away for their own use for a while. Sam thought the tap on the shoulder was just a warning because, this has happened before. He's much stronger now and he's determined to never let that happen again._

 

_When the person who tapped him didn't say anything, Sam sniffed the air around him. Oh? These people didn't smell like how his senses perceived dangerous alphas. These people smelled like they were warm and inviting. They also had a faint smell of sandalwood and lavender to them. Two smells that he's used to in most other omegas. Sam slowly turns around to look at them._

 

_There were four people looking back at him. The one that tapped him on the shoulder was a young man with strange grayish hair. Sam still had a look of worry covering his features until the silver haired man smiled at him. Sam smirked uncomfortably back._

 

_The man spoke to him. "Sorry if I startled you, I'm Pietro and...You know, you look a little hungry."_

 

_"Cute accent you got there...Pietro. I like it. So...Where'd you guys come from?" Sam offers as a response. He's not about to start being too nice until he at least knows where Pietro and these 3 other people even came from came from._

 

_One of the two women that are there, Claire, speaks this time and moves to stand next to a kid who looks tired and uncomfortable and puts an arm around his shoulder and pulls him close. "The loud voices and the large crowd makes this one's anxiety levels skyrocket. We didn't want him to break down and draw any attention to himself so we started moving through the alleyways a while ago."_

 

_Sam nods. That's a good strategy. He can see that these people are smart. He gives the kid a look of empathy. Sam's just like that too. Anxiety, BPD, depression and all other kinds of mental and personality disorders are very common among omegas. He has anxiety himself. He smiles genuinely at the kid. He actually gets a smile back. No one could ever resist Sam's smile._

 

_"Hi! Rough night huh? What's your name?" Sam asks in a soothing tone._

 

_The kid gets a bit red. He smiles again and rubs his eye with his jacket sleeve. "Peter...Parker?" He says lowly, shuffling around on his feet a little._

 

_"Well hi there Peter Parker, I'm Sam Wilson." He says looking to everyone when he says his name. "These people taking care of you well Peter Parker?" He asks then immediately sniffs his emotional aura to detect whether his "yes" answer is a cover up and he's really being held hostage by them._

 

_Of course the answer is that he's safe. Good. Now that he knows a child's life isn't in danger, these seem like kind people to listen to. "That's good. You deserve a good place to grow, Peter Parker." Sam winks and Peter gives a shy "thank you" in response._

 

_Pietro smiles back at Peter for a second before looking to Sam again. His features are overcome with worry now like Sam's are. " Well Sam, I'm sure you'd like to know why we're talking to you. We were walking by back here and just couldn't walk by you. I know we literally just met but... We'd feel terrible if we left you with no one."_

 

_Pietro pauses and slowly reaches out a hand to gently stroke Sam's head. It's also common among omegas who just met to give gentle touches on the head to establish trust. It works. "Why don't you  come with us? You don't even have to talk to us or interact if you don't feel like it yet. We'll give you your space. Please?"_

 

_Sam shifts nervously a bit before sticking his hand out. Pietro helps him up. They all wait anxiously for Sam's answer. He doesn't vocalize his answer but instead just nods his head and smirks again._

 

_"I'm so glad you decided to come along, Sam Wilson." Pietro says with a smile and they disappear in the alleys again. Heading to their place where apparently Pietro and his other omega friends all nest together._

 

                                                  -----------------------------------

_(continued)_

 

_A few months later, Sam was happy and used to a mostly at home life where he spent most time nesting with his little omega family. Pietro, his sister Wanda, Claire, and Peter. He felt safest here with them. It was an amazing change for him._

 

_Sam's definitely grown closer to them since they found him. In mornings he'd even started to find techniques of how to sometimes wake them all up specifically like a mother who just knows her kids._

 

_Pietro sleeps all curled up into a ball and breathes fast and deeply in his sleep. Sam wakes him by gently playing with his messy head of hair. His body runs really hot in his sleep so sometimes he wakes up startled because of said heat. When he wakes up, Sam reminds him that he's safe, reminds him where he is, and has a huge glass of ice water ready for him._

 

_Wanda doesn't even look like she's breathing when she sleeps and her body runs really cold. She sleeps only on her back and her facial features always look distorted in pain. Sam likes to slowly and softly massage his hand over her forehead continuously for a few seconds and this seems to always ease the pained look on her face and she slowly wakes up, her body heat returning to her._

 

_Claire has trouble staying asleep through the night. She is usually up already as early (7:00am) as Sam. So Sam is usually ready for a small conversation with her. Sam feels closest to Claire._

 

_At this time they'd both sit with their legs folded on her bed facing each other and Sam would hold her hand and let her tell him about her night and what's currently been on her mind. Once she's done, they would agree on what they wanted for breakfast that morning and they would go to Peter together._

 

_Peter is the calmest looking sleeper of them all. He has about 4 blankets and 3 pillows that he sleeps with. Claire is the one who wakes him up._

 

_She wakes him up like Sam does Pietro, playing with his hair and quietly calling out his name. He wakes up and she greets him. He makes a small whimper sound and puts his arms around Claire and hugs her. Sam noticed how close Peter is to Claire since day one. They have that big sibling and little sibling bond that he loves._

 

_After he hugs Claire he does jump right to Sam and gives him a big hug too. Sam smiles and rubs his back as he hugs him. They've definitely gotten closer since day one too._

 

_Once they've gotten peter out of bed they all walk downstairs to their kitchen area to meet Wanda and Pietro. Sam would sit Claire and Peter down then he'd join Pietro at the stove area to help cook breakfast for everyone._

 

_After breakfast, it's time for the morning workout routine. Pietro would lead this part of the morning. Everyone would walk a short distance out to the start of the 8 mile long woods area trail that Pietro crafted specifically so that it doesn't come across any human or alpha nest territories._

 

_On the first mile, they would all start with the average human running pace. By the beginning of the second mile they've reached top speed. By the time that second mile is reached, they'd all look like the best olympic track team anyone's ever seen. The earth beneath their feet blows up into small dust clouds, the plant leaves all sway quickly in the direction of their running as they speed past them, The wind rushes beautifully in their ears, and the tall trees are near blurred lines._

 

_The rush gets better as they run along too. By the 5th mile, they're all laughing with joy. Also, sometimes the occasional fallen tree logs would lay in their path by now and they'd have the joy of hurdling over them like they love to do. At first Sam wasn't as good as everyone when it came to doing that at first, but they kept letting him learn and he became just as amazing._

 

_By the middle of the 7th mile, they run at half the speed they've been running to begin slowing down so they can prepare to stop at the 8th. There's few things worse than being creatures that are running at almost twice the speed of a cheetah and then when you want to stop, you do so too bluntly and wind up breaking half your bones. Sure they'd heal, but still, no one wants to feel that for a second._

 

_At the 8th mile, They all slowly come to a stop. Since stamina is barely a problem to them, their hearts are pounding and their muscles feel a little tight, but they're barely out of breath. They all stretch a little and take deep breaths anyway though just to make sure their bodies are surely coming down from all the adrenaline._

 

_The 5th mile is a really fun part and all, but the best part is what's at the end of the 8th mile. Once they're done stretching they love to relax by the view of the wide gorgeous lake in front of them. Whether it's cold outside when they do their morning run or not, they love to sit or lay facing the water all huddled close together. It's the perfect end to their perfect mornings together as a family._

 

_By the time they get done with the run and with the lake then get back to the house it's about 12:00pm. They'd all take their showers and then from there, it's basically whatever they want. Everyone would just go along about their day and do what they wanted with it._

 

                                                   -----------------------------------

"So then after the run we'd all come home and take showers then there's nothing else planned. Everyone just does what they want. It's perfect, Bucky... It really is and... I'm sorry for not telling you about them. You got to understand that I just have these trust issues.. it was hard for me to even come to you on that first night I needed you because I didn't want to tell anything about me and... I feel like a mess and I-" Sam stops there. Too much. Way too much emotion. It feels too heavy on his chest. He can't.

 

Bucky gently pulls Sam into a tight embrace. His voice feels thick in his throat as he speaks. "It's okay Sam, It's okay. You don't have to say another word if you don't want to. Thank you for telling me about your beautiful family. I'm sure they all love you as much as I do." He definitely doesn't want to pressure Sam into talking more than he has.

 

Sam hears the passion, empathy, and understanding clear in Bucky's tone and he just breaks into a sob into Bucky's shoulder and squeezes him harder. Sam then begins to hyperventilate while trying to speak again.

 

When Bucky notices this, he rubs small circles into Sam's back. He whispers to Sam again. "Nice and easy Sam, take all the time you need. I'm listening. Or remember, you don't have to say anything else. I'll hold on to you and let you fall asleep if that's what you need." Sam's skin still feels so soft and warm as he holds him.

 

Sam sniffles a little bit, then tries to talk again. He's still hyperventilating a little, but he makes it work. "You...You know....I g-get into those fights for my family. Alpha wolves...s-sometimes they come around to the house. They smell us. W-want to hurt us. They bang on our walls and windows and taunt us, they scare peter the most. I mean real bad. I have the best combat training so I fight them.. tell the rest to stay back. I'm sorry..I'm so sorry..."

 

Bucky hears this and almost wants to break down into tears himself. He gently lifts Sam off of him and makes Sam look him in the eyes. "I had no idea Sam. No idea at all. I know that has to be the hardest thing for you to do, yet you did it anyway. You go up against your fear and you do what you have to do. No matter how many times you get beaten and bruised. There's nothing to be sorry for. It's those assholes that go out of their way to find you guys and attack you that should be sorry."

 

Sam nods and wipes his tears. "Yeah, I do it for them." he declares proudly.

 

Bucky smiles and massages Sam's shoulders. "And i'd do it for you." he responds. Sam's eyes do the puppy dog thing again at that and Bucky swoons. His eyes all wet from tears when he does it this time just makes him look just as pure as Bucky knows he is.

 

Now they're just kind of sharing a beautiful comfortable silence again. Then, After a few moments Sam picks up Bucky's hand that has that bracelet on it again and holds it up to Bucky's face the way Bucky did for him earlier. "There's one more thing I want to open up about. It's a small thing but whatever. Your bracelet."

 

Bucky gasps looks at the bracelet like he just saw it for the first time. He raises his eyebrows at Sam in a "go ahead" type of way.

 

"Well, Peter made it for you. I told him that I would love to give you one of the charm bracelets he loves to make as a gift. Then, because of the sweet kid that he is, says that he should make me a brand new one, like with new handcrafted charms and everything. So he asks me to tell him 8 objects he could make that relate to memories of us and why."

 

Sam pauses a moment and starts to pointing to the little glass charms. "A red cross, because you're a healer and that's how I met you. A cup with whipped cream on it for that peppermint hot coco I love and had my first cup with you. An apple for the first time I ever played a game with you which was Apples to Apples. A little magnifying glass for that time we had our first date and watched that ridiculous detective movie we laughed at. A cooking pan for that time I discovered your amazing cooking. A bottle of pink nail polish because you were the first person to encourage my love of painting my nails. Then lastly... Our symbols. Because... well I told you that earlier."

 

Bucky was crying now. He remembered every single last one of those moments so when he first looked down and saw the charms, He guessed they might have been related to them. Sam sees his tears and to Bucky's surprise, he climbs on top of him. Bucky looks up with wide eyes at him and doesn't say a word, he's just still teary eyed.

 

Sam leans in on him and runs both hands through Bucky's shoulder length hair. "It's okay baby. This is really emotional for me too. I know we don't really communicate well but, I also know that we love each other. We just have this anxiety that we need to control."

 

Bucky makes a sound of agreement and wraps his arms around Sam's hips. "Exactly. I want nothing more than to be a part of your world and know everything in it. I'm sure you want the same for me." Bucky stops then thinks a moment. "Can I kiss you?"

 

Sam smiles and begs for that in a sultry tone. "Please kiss me Bucky? Please?"

 

That's all it takes and Bucky is kissing him hard in a split second. Those deep, passionate moments that just happened between them turn into this raw, uncut desire. They've reached that peak. That "soul bond" feeling that Bucky was thinking of earlier. They were ready for it and it's happening now.

 

Both of their skin feels so hot like there's fire running through their veins as Sam grinds himself into Bucky's lap as they kiss. Sam's soft skin contrasts against the firm skin of Bucky's and they're so in tune and the friction just feels so perfect.

 

After a few minutes of this Bucky holds on to Sam as he stands up then gently lays him down on the bed. He holds his wrists above his head and goes straight for his neck, sucking and kissing hard the way he knows Sam loves it. Sam bites his lip when he feels the familiar slight scratch of Bucky's stubble and the warmth of his mouth. Then, he moans and wraps his legs around Bucky's waist just as Bucky is sneaking his hand up Sam's shirt.

 

Sam lets himself indulge in the sweet sensation of both Bucky sucking on his neck and slowly dry humping him before his body feels weak and needy and he can't stand the tease anymore. "Take my clothes off please?"

 

Bucky always loves the way Sam begs for him. Omegas tend to get really whiny, greedy and shy when you turn them on and Bucky loves every fucking second of it. As a matter of fact...

 

"Beg me again. Do you really want your clothes off, sweetheart? Beg. Me. Again." He says to him in a commanding tone, making sure to give off that emotional aura that Sam will smell to let him know he's taking control as an alpha now.

 

Sam loves when he gets like this. He's slightly trembling with how much he wants to be controlled. His voice sounds barely there when he begs like Bucky commanded. "Please, please, please take my clothes off Bucky please? I'm shaking a little right now and you're making me feel so good and this would make me feel better oh god please? Please?"

 

Bucky gives an appreciative smirk. He starts with Sam's shirt as he responds. "That's it. Just like that. You're always so good for me Sam." The shirt hits the floor. He starts removing Sam's sweatpants. "you're gonna get it so good dollface." The sweatpants hit the floor. He stops there a moment, then rubs his hands over Sam's underwear. "I'm not even going to let you come until I know you can feel how I'm gonna fuck you all over every inch of your body." He rasps then resumes, slowly pulling Sam's underwear off. They hit the floor.

 

Sam is almost panting now. He can't speak, he can barely think. Unless Bucky asks him specifically to do so. He's naked and vulnerable and has the one he loves, this thickly built alpha with his menacing facial expression who wants to tear him apart and Sam wants it. "Please, please fuck me?" he croaks.

 

Bucky doesn't say anything. He just keeps eye contact with him as he slowly starts stripping for Sam. He pulls his shirt off and runs his hand through one side of his hair. He unbuckles his belt and pulls it through the hoops. He unbuttons his jeans and unzips them then pulls them off.

 

Once he's down to his underwear, he really makes a show before taking them off. He slowly slips one hand into them and gropes his dick. He groans when he makes contact with it. His chest heaves a bit as he gives it a few strokes. He feels the pre-come at the tip and swipes some of that off onto his finger then leans over Sam and puts the fingers to his mouth. Sam sucks them eagerly.

 

Bucky takes in the moans and high pitched whines that Sam makes when he sucks his fingers. The slurping sound really does a lot for him too. While Sam had Bucky's fingers in his mouth, he didn't notice Bucky slipping his underwear off.

 

Bucky took a only a second to check Sam's entrance to make sure his bodily function of self-lubrication as an omega was working before he finally lined himself up and slid right in. Sam tightening himself then making a series of noises caught Bucky off guard but he had him under control. An Omega body just reacts to intrusion like that sometimes, you just have to bring them back down to earth is all.

 

Bucky starts with really slow thrusts and holds Sam by his jaw and makes Sam look at him. He communicates with him calmly. "Shhh...hey Sam. It's okay, it's okay just relax." Sam blinks at him a few times, then he lets out a long moan as his body unwinds and relaxes, making it easier for Bucky to thrust again. "There you go...You're okay. You're okay." Bucky groans as he holds onto the headboard and speeds up a little.

 

Bucky isn't the only one that's good with words. Sam makes sure they maintain eye contact as he encourages Bucky's skilled movements. "Oh...Oh f-fuck...I swear no one could ever do me like you."

 

"Is that right?" Bucky quickly replies, putting a hand around Sam's neck (He knows sam loves this as well, "just not too hard" as Sam says.). He lets go of the headboard and puts almost all his weight onto him. Bucky gives him a more intense stare as he pounds into him, making sure to move his hips just right so that his stomach can rub up against Sam's dick. "Am I all you'll ever need then, gorgeous?" he asks with a smug smile.

 

Sam is near tears and he slightly tightens his thighs around Bucky's hips and mentally tries to regain some self control but is failing. "Yes, yes, y-yes god I only want you...just...just you." He says and then his tears fall down the sides of his face.

 

Bucky kisses his forehead and goes right next to his ear. He whispers soothingly. "That's good. That's so good to hear Sam. I want to make every time we do this so good for you. I want to make you emotional. Is that okay?"

 

Sam wraps his arms around Bucky's shoulders and wraps one hand's fingers in his hair and kisses him deep before he responds. "That would be perfect." Bucky makes a sound of approval at his answer and then suddenly leans up to sit on his knees, bringing Sam up with him as he squeezes Sam's body close to his. Sam starts slowly bounce on top of him and they both moan continuously as they move in sync with each other.

 

"B-Bucky?" Sam manages to get out with a shaky voice.

 

"Hmm?" Bucky answers looking up into his eyes.

 

Sam grips Bucky's shoulders hard as he bites his lip and looks away, like he's too shy to say what he's going to say. He turns to look back into Bucky's eyes and winds up saying it. "C-Can I...Can I come...please?"

 

Bucky's smug smile makes a reappearance as he holds on to both of Sam's hips and makes Sam bounce on him faster. He takes in the beautiful sounds of Sam's startled moans at the action before he says anything. His voice sounds strained and deep. "That depends. Do you feel this all through your body, sweetheart? Remember, I said I just can't let you until I know that you do."

 

Sam wipes some more of his tears away and moans out a "yes" while nodding with absolute certainty. He puts his fingers through Bucky's hair again and pulls hard as he lets out a chain of moans he's been holding back that he just can't control anymore.

 

Bucky was going to stroke him to completion but decided he wouldn't let him off that easy. If Sam's going to come he's about to make him do it untouched. He pushes Sam back down on the bed and holds Sam's wrists above his head again and fucks him hard again. "Alright Sam, come on baby, come for me. I know you're so close sweetheart. You're almost there. Come." Bucky encourages.

 

Sam hyperventilates a little and he can feel his heartbeat pick up as his entrance tightens completely as he comes with a high pitched whine, trapping Bucky so he can't thrust anymore. Bucky can't do anything but watch and continue holding his wrists down as Sam's body convulses under him and he loves it. He also looks down and watches as Sam's come covers both of their stomachs beautifully.

 

Once Sam comes down and he's simply breathing heavily and his entrance loosens up, Bucky goes to move himself out of him.

 

Sam immediately protests this and uses what little strength he has at the moment to beg Bucky to Come inside of him. So Bucky leans down over him and starts up some slow, forceful thrusts. It doesn't take long before before both are moaning loudly again as Bucky fills him.

 

When they're both done, Bucky slowly flops over onto his back and they both take a few moments to breathe before Bucky pulls Sam over him so he can rest on top of him. He puts one arm over Sam's lower back and strokes Sam's head as it rests right under his chin.

 

Sam is at peace as he's overtaken by the relaxing sensation of hearing Bucky's heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall with his breathing. They both can't help but think of how this moment is so perfect.

 

Then since they've finally opened up to each other a little bit and started working on communication tonight, things are definitely going to be less hostile between them if they just keep it up.

 

                                          ----------------------------------------------

 

"You know what... you gotta meet my family Bucky. Don't worry about them all being omegas. They won't be afraid of you. I've told them about you." Sam suggests happily. After tonight they took a shower together and now Sam is watching Bucky cook some food for them in the kitchen.

 

"Oh yeah? Well that sounds good to me. I'd definitely love to meet them all. I'd especially love to meet peter and thank him for the bracelet." Bucky admits.

 

"Good!...would you have anyone that you'd want me to meet?" Sam wonders. He doesn't recall asking if Bucky ever made a new set of friends after the ones he used to hang with died.

 

"Of course. I've met some other friends who are healers when I took T'Challa's offer to train with him. 7 other alphas who are just like I am now so you don't need to worry about them. I'll tell you about them sometime. They're names are Clint, Luke, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Charles, and Erik. They're very nice." Bucky says and smiles at the thought.

 

He didn't tell Sam this earlier when he talked about them but he mourns the death of his first set of friends every day of his life even though he's nothing like them anymore. He'll tell him the next time they want to talk, though.

 

"Cool. I'd love to meet them too." Sam says with a smile of his own.

 

In one night, especially in this moment, they've grown so much and can already see how amazing talking openly and showing trust can feel like. Though they're still not on the level of being able to talk on and on for hours, what they've done today is a nice start.

 

They can get it right. They truly love each other so despite everything, they can get it right.

 

Little did they know that every event that happened over the years they've known each other, the two years they dated was just a test of their love. A test that showed that if they're faced with an issue, that they can be coaxed to grow by fate itself no matter how long it takes.

 

                                                      -------------------------------------

 

                                                             

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! So uh requests for what you want my next Bucky/Sam ABO story to be like (as long as its not too specific) are always welcome because uh I love knowing exactly what to write
> 
> Also if you want you can send all your nice messages in the comments here or to my askbox on tumblr! narcrogers.tumblr.com


End file.
